Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Deflowering a Cetra - English Version. rated M for sexual content. SHORT version here on ffnet. MA sex stuff not here but on other pages. New chapter: Sephiroth thinks about how it would be to have the flowergirl in his bed. Explicit stuff deleted.
1. Prolog: The King's precious toy

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Finally ^ ^ It's online, my new fanfiction. You readers may see it as an evil equivalent to my other story 'The Promised Land - Aerith x Sephiroth'.  
>A short summary, to see if you like it. - And as a warning:<br>_

_Sephiroth owns Aerith as a slave. He mustn't rob her innocence yet, because she would loose her power as a pure Cetra priestess, as the last of her kind._

_After her abilities are no longer needed because the country has healed, he will use her to beget an heir._

_But still, it is NOT JUST SEX! Sephiroth has to plot against the other countries, against Weiss, Cloud, Vincent,...  
><em>

_**Weiss** who is ruling in **Wutai**, having **Genesis as a spy** on Sephiroth.  
><em>

_**Cloud** with his **resistance group Avalanche**, who attack the King.  
><em>

_**Vincent** who is the **immortal King**. Waking up to **follow Lucrecia's wish to save the world**.  
><em>

_It will be kind of **historical**, no real history, **epic fantasy story**.  
><em>

_This is going to be visible after chapter 3 when Genesis starts plotting his treason.  
><em>

_Also Sephiroth's mother is of great imporance for his change in character. He will not always stay so cruel.  
><em>

My inspirations were Dream of Me - Conclusion, Path of Seduction and the Tudors (Black Roses (the author is a good friend of mine and we help each other ^^).

_I had some scenes of this story in my mind for so long but never got the chance to write it down beause of the nice... plot of "The Promised Land". But finally I can use them ^^  
><em>

_**It is no real "sex" in here yet but it's smutty... Be warned. If the terms don't work with that (Sorry, I'm german and I am not sure if I understand all your ... well the language in terms is very difficult for me. ^^) tell me before deleting. I will change the chapter then, no problem ^^**  
><em>

_**I CHANGED it, so that everywhere where a SHORT sentence with sexual content was, there is now only a [...].  
><strong>_

_**It is NOT MUCH in this chapter. No real sex, but I still changed it.  
><strong>_

_**If there is still a problem.  
><strong>_

**TELL ME**_** before deleting the story! I will do what you want.  
><strong>_

_**The full version, though it is not much longer, can be seen on adultfanfictionnet or yourfanfictiondotcom. I won't link it here. Find me by your own if you want to.  
><strong>_

_**YOUR responsibility!  
><strong>_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prologue: The King's precious toy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Nervously, Heidegger entered the throne room. He had been ordered to a private meeting with the King of Midgar. The emperor of all Gaia, at least that was how he and his family wanted to be called.

Sephiroth had been chosen to become the ruler once he had reached majority. His biological father passed the throne to his son. Hojo was called King but he never behaved like one. His obsession with magic had made it impossible for him to pursue government business.

Jenova had been the woman who had overthrown the house of Shinra and ruled the new empire.

She had dragged the realm into servitude and under the oppression of her tyrant family.

But now she had retreated behind her charismatic 'son' to pull the strings.

Heidegger knew nothing about the exact circumstances of Sephiroth's conception, but it was sure that Jenova had not been the one who had given birth to the prince. Jenova had shown no signs of pregnancy. Some cynics even claimed that the queen was infertile.

Heidegger himself believed that her husband, who gave her the crown, was too ugly to be able to give proper pleasure in bed.

The huge door decorated with gold closed behind him with a loud noise, he knew there was no way out until the king had what he wanted. Whatever would it be.  
>Heidegger tried to concentrate on the gold and red scarves, which were embroidered with the banner of the Crescent, but the black dot at the other end of the hall pulled his eyes to it.<br>Within seconds, Heidegger was so intimidated by his dark presence that he would have prefered to flee. But that would have certainly cost him his head.

Fortunately for him the light of the candles in the room was not bright enough to show the face that was framed by long silver strands.

First he was intimidated by the attitude of the ruler. Sephiroth sat upright, his hands resting on the armrests. He was the symbol of elegance and cool composure. His regiment was organized and rigorously well. Especially when it came to loose mouths, he knew very well how to silence them.

When he had crossed half the throne room, Heidegger had to swallow hard as usually. The king was not only powerful, but also of an exceptionally beauty, which certainly attracted not only women. The finely-cut, aristocratic face was too perfect to be human. One sign of this difference was his long silver hair that spilled across the black leather coat and the red velvet of the throne. Each strand was as if it was woven of pure moonlight and then his eyes ...

The shining Mako in them was a further indication that he was no ordinary man. His gaze was sharp and penetrating, although he let it wander above Heidegger's head.

With the raised head he exuded royal dignity, which made every careless girl happy. The devoted servant knew that the ruler didn't lack mistresses who loved to give him what he longed for.

And then there was the smile that played on his lips. It looked almost boyish and bursting full of unused power. Something must have happened that the ruler looked greatly inspired.

When he was only a few feet away from him, he could see the masculine physique of the man well. The muscles that was barely concealed by the open leather jacket, were trained and distinguished clearly visible beneath the pale skin. His chest rose and fell slowly. So it was not a bad event, Heidegger had been invited for.

All in all, he seemed ... satisfied. That was a good sign. If the mood of the ruler was positive, he had not to fear losing his head.

Heidegger performed a submissive gesture, and waited for orders, but as they did not come, he asked: "You called for me, Your Majesty."

The king's eyes were now focused on the servant.  
>"I want to show you something." Sephiroth began with a lascivious grin.<br>"Aerith, come to me." Heidegger looked towards the red velvet curtains, which slid to the side. A young woman with long, curly hair entered. Her smooth pace made the barely tamed, brown strands play around her waist. The thin silk shirt that underlined her female features and realved more than it hid was irritation enough - but her eyes! From such an intense green and an unique beauty that it even outshined Sephiroth's Mako-coloured irises.

"A Cetra?" Heidegger asked, although he already knew the answer. Sephiroth kept her around? Just for fun? Did he even know how dangerous she was ...?

"The last of her kind and she serves me." He let out a contented sigh when he ordered her to come with a gesture. "I have broken her several months ago. Now she is no longer a threat, just a willing toy which I can use whenever I'm in the mood." He performed a command with his hand. "On your knees," he ordered with a cold, domineering voice, as the girl began to tremble. He should probably soon replace the manipulation spell...

With almost pleading eyes, she looked at him. "Your Majesty, I beg you ..."

"Shut up, woman. I did not allow you to speak." Then without another word he opened his leather pants.

Aerith looked at him with pleading eyes, but finally she submitted and took it out with her delicate hands. Carefully, she enveloped his hard manhood with her fingers and leaned forward to take it into her mouth.

"But if you own a Cetra and she ... serves you, but then you have certainly ..."  
>Was that a question? Sephiroth lusted after young, tender flesh and took it, if he wanted to.<p>

"I haven't used her that way, not yet ..." His grin was lecherous as he leaned back in his throne.  
>"That took all my strength. An innocent Cetra is too precious. I'll use a little for my purposes. Although she looks so childlike and inexperienced, she has become a very good whore after my... treatment. Her delicate fingers and heavenly lips are helping me get over the time in which she must still remain a virgin. " He looked at the body of the young woman with pleasure, [...]<br>"But when she outlived her political usefullness, her body will serve me in the bedroom."

The young woman stopped briefly and then kept going. Oh yes, he would certainly soon be forced to renew the spell.

"I also have no heir to my throne. The man who has sired me, and the woman, whose cells I carry, are already very keen on a son." Jenova bugged him almost every night with it. But he himself was still young and strong, what should he fear?

"What is her purpose, besides this ..." he nodded to the girl, [...]

Heidegger winced. How could the lustful King remain so calm during this treatment? Entirely composed?  
>Even in his face was no sign of what was just done to his lower body region. Only the brief flicker of Mako in his eyes revealed the pleasure he felt at that moment.<p>

"A Cetra, as you probably know, can heal the land. And Midgar badly needs this. Our entire area is fruitless and barren. Where green meadows bloomed a few years ago now is desert. Her mere presence will give the country new energy." He stroked gently over the young woman's hair and smiled.  
>"Although she is only a half-breed, her forces are very incredible. And as long as I do not rob her innocence, they are mine. In a few months, my kingdom will be strong enough to ride into battle against the West. The rest will be a cinch. The remaining countries will submit to my crown and then ... I am the undisputed ruler of the sweet nectar and can sample some of this flower. Then I won't have to wait a long time until she gives birth to an heir." He finished the gentle caress of her head and clutched her hair. Before he moved her head back and forth, enjoying the tears in her eyes. "And then I will indulge myself in pure bliss." He spoke in a hoarse voice before he threw his head back with eyes half closed, mouth slightly opened. "Swallow it all," he ordered, only before he pressed her against his groin as hard as possible. Sephiroth knitted his eyebrows and moaned softly, barely audible. His sigh was quickly drowned out by the flower girl's frantic wail who tried to swallow everything.<p>

Heidegger could not help but stare at the spectacle.  
>Aerith was eagerly trying not to wast a drop. [...]<p>

When he was finished, she dropped her head in shame.

"Look at me," he ordered with an icy voice, and she obeyed.  
>Oh, how he enjoyed the sight of her defiled face. His semen dripped from her chin and her eyes were full of tears.<br>"Go and clean yourself."

After this sentence Aerith stormed out of the throne room, sobbing.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Just for you to know for the next chapters._

_This prologue happens in... well... it's the future._

_The next chapter will be Aerith brought to Sephiroth who shows her to his mother. Jenova lusts for a heir and the Cetra is more than perfect for that task._

_I love to receive comments ^^ Bad ones and good ones. Don't be too kind to me. But no flames please. If you don't like a cruel plot, don't read it.  
><em>

_It is not a one direction story. There is other stuff happening  
><em>

_Just because I made the prolog to perverted, doesn't mean that the whole story will look like that.  
><em>


	2. A perfect womb for heirs

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Forbidden ****fruit ****tastes**** the ****sweetest**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Deflowering ****a ****Cetra**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_My__ Prologue __took __place__ several__ months__ after __the __actual__ beginning__ of__ the__ story.__ It__ was __just __for__ you__ to__ know__ what__ will__ happen._

_But now I will start at the beginning._

_Thanks to SorchaCahill for beta-reading and correcting my horrible English._

_Andrea, I hope you can help me in the future too. You know you always get a special preview ^^_

_And __one__ more __thing __for__ my __facebook __friends:_

_You __can __submit __reviews __without__ login.__ Just __write __e.g.__ your__ facebook__ name.__ Those __who__ do __it,__ will__ get__ a __preview__!_

_~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~_

**Chapter**** 1:**** A ****perfect ****womb**** for ****heirs**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Jenova pushed a servant aside as she opened the door to Sephiroth's office.

"What is so important?" Jenova asked exasperated, standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Her long silver hair, hung in a graceful curve, swinging around her face as she stopped. She was a beautiful queen, and would be more so if it wasn't for her cruelty toward her subjects. Jenova was, and never would be loved by her people.

"Mother, I have a new achievement that you should look at." He said quietly, pointing to the less ornate throne beside him.

"What? Did you and your worthless army finally conquered Wutai? "Jenova's irascible nature made all those present in the room wince. Even the mother of the king should not talk to the ruler like that in the presence of the servants.

"You know I never recklessly march into another realm without having developed a military strategy. No, it's something that will be of great benefit to our country." He waited a few seconds to see if she understood.

Jenova looked grimly at him from the side. "There is only one thing of such importance. Sephiroth it's about time for you to look for a woman who can bear your heir."

"There is no need to start a family yet." Sephiroth shook his head to banish the thought. He has never been the type of man who liked to have a toddler on his lap. Although he enjoyed the pleasures of bed, he had always been careful. "There are still more important things."

A knock on the door made Sephiroth smile. He gave a sign and the servant opened the portal. There were Reno and Rude, who held a child.

"You need a woman whose blood is something special. You ... "

Jenova froze when the girl was brought in. The former queen already knew what this child was before she looked at her, a Cetra. Her delicate aura flooded the room like the scent of summer flowers. Absolutely disgusting.

With a sidelong glance she had to see that Sephiroth's eyes were glassy. It was always like that when he smelled young flesh.  
>His libido was insatiable. But this time ...<p>

It was a miracle that the ruler wasn't salivating yet...

But Jenova could use that to their advantage. Grinning gleefully she looked at the completely terrified girl.

"Something like her."

Jenova knew that her son could not hear her anymore. He was captured by the jade eyes widened in panic. Oh, yes, they would not have to wait long until there was a whole flock of children bred by this girl. For as soon as Sephiroth had tasted such tender meat, he sank his fangs into it like a wild animal.

"When the evening comes, you'll visit her bed. She's perfect. Or maybe you don't want to wait so long and taste her right now? Maybe on the table? Or do you prefer to take her standing up? Wouldn't it be nice to have her on your throne?" Suggested Jenova already thirsting for the power the children would inheirt if this bitch gave birth to them. There was no better mother for her grandsons.

Sephiroth's eyes seemed sleepy, as if he visualized those things in mental pictures. Then he ran his tongue over his lips and blinked his eyes briefly to finally be able to avert them from her delicate figure.

"No, mother. I have more important things to use her for...for now.

"More important than an heir to the throne?" This time, Jenova had been loud enough that Aerith understood her.

The young woman winced and began to sob. Long hazel-colored hair framed her scratched and filthy face. Her body looked as if she had been dragged through thorny bushes. She looked like a frightened, wounded deer that saw no way out.

"Oh, Mother, now you made her cry," he said derisively even as the girl's tears stirred something within him. A strange, new feeling for the king, which he found very fascinating. Was that ...pity? Regret that his orders had inflicted physical damage on the Cetra? Bewildered, he pushed the thought aside. He had given the order to bring her in bound, but only because the girl could be dangerous. In the end, she should still ... work. Be usable. Yes, it certainly would be like that.

Pity ...? What an unnecessary sensation, one he was not capable of.

"What do you want from her, that you don't want to take her innocence yet?" Jenova asked roughly.

"She will heal the land that you and Hojo destroyed." Sephiroth replied quietly, looking at the body of the Cetra in more detail. She was young and petite, almost fragile and of such beauty that even the tears on her cheeks, ccould not dim the bright light they sent out. So that was the magic of this forbidden blood of an almost extinct race?

"You were heavily involved in that too," Jenova snapped, running her fingers through her silver hair, ignoring the ringlets that fell down.

"It does not matter. My kingdom cannot exist when nothing grows on scorched earth. I did not order my men to find the girl without a reason. Her mere presence as a virgin priestess is enough to make the seeds rise again. And then, mother, if the time has come for it, she will carry my seed inside her womb. And she will certainly give me many descendants. "

Suddenly the thought of children was not that far away anymore; almost tempting even. Surely it would be fun to fill the body of the Cetra with his royal seed every night.

"What is your name, flower child," he asked with a sweet voice, which he usually only used in the bedroom. Jenova almost vomited as she heard his tone.

"Aerith, Your Majesty, Aerith Gainsborough." In Sephiroth's ears her uttered words sounded as if even one breath of his hand, could shatter them. Oh Gaia, if this girl was not only so fragile emotionally but also physically, he could not wait to finally be free of it. Oh, he had often used such delicate little creatures. And if they were teased right, they became incredibly interesting playmates.  
>Sephiroth pictured the feel of her body around his maleness and enjoyed the heat that spread in his loins. Oh, he would impale her. Such a delicate little creature ...<p>

He ordered the girl to step closer with a gesture.

"On your knees, my little Cetra."

As she complied, he grabbed her dress roughly and tore it up so that her entire bust was exposed. Her breasts were bigger than it had looked like under the fabric. They were firm and well formed. He longed to feel those tender hills by hand to see if they really were as soft as they looked.

"She is made to become a mother."

"You forget that she won't breastfeed. A wet nurse will do that task. "

Sephiroth pulled the dress further off, rending useless and laying in tatters on the floor. She now wore nothing but her lacy underwear.

"Her hips are narrow. Not very good childbearing, but they will suffice. Let's just hope that the child does not have your broad shoulders." Jenova stated cooly and strategically. "But once the first child came out others will follow without problem."

Aerith's tears streamed down her cheeks now. Was this her fate now? To serve as a broodmare for the king until her body couldn't stand the rigors of birth any longer?  
>How many bastards to the throne would she bear him during this time?<p>

"Hush, my little flower girl. Do not cry. I have other things in mind before you will fulfill this duty. You won't be getting to know the pleasures I can give in bed, yet."  
>He stretched out his hand to her face and took a tear that ran down the ashen cheek. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the salty drop, sucking his fingertip.<p>

Aerith desperately sobbed as the king began to laugh. And it was a cruel laughter, full of dark greed and barely controlled lust.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_I__ hope __it __was __shocking __enough.__ Muhahahaha._

_And I have some news for my closer friends:_

_You all know how depressed and angry I was after I found out how difficult (more or less impossible) it is for me to actually carry a child. Someone told me about methods to soften the scar on my belly. He knows a woman whose scar is a huge as mine. And she gave birth to a healthy child. So... ^^ Well, maybe after I finished university...?_

_And pls, review! Anonymous for my facebook friends without an account. Thx_


	3. The innocent Flowergirl&the lustful King

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Finally, an update ^^ Merry Christmas, my readers._

_What did you get as a present? I got a new notebook and a DinA3 Color-Laser-Printer (you have no idea how fucking expensive (and heavy) such a 100 kg-Printer is...)_

_And of course smaller things too ^^_

_My parents got a new picture I drawed onto a huge canvas. It's the swiss Gornergrad (Monte Rosa) in Acryl. It fits perfectly into the living room._

_And thanks to DarkHeianPrincess for proof reading. I love your style ^^_

_IMPORTANT:_

_This is the __**rated M version of the chapter**__. There is **NO more sex scene in the end**._

_Look for me on **adultfanfictiondotnet** or **yourfanfictiondotcom** for the rest._

_I won't post a link anywhere but I think anyone here is able to search ^^_

_So, it is YOUR responsibilty._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 2: The Innocent Flower Girl and the lustful King**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth had never noticed how painfully boring business of government was.

He scanned the documents only, without really understanding it. His thoughts rested on the young woman he had locked down the hall in her room.

Sephiroth had sent maids to bathe and clothe her. The long, white dress, which he

had chosen for her, would surely look wonderful on her petite body. With uncountable flowers embroidered and frillies she would have certainly seem even more childlike. A sight which would blow a pleasurable shiver down the spine of his dark side.

Impatiently he glanced at the servant in the corner. "Look after her and when she is ready bring our guest to me."

The man nodded and disappeared through the door.

Sephiroth leaned back and rubbed his eyes. A few hours ago, he could hardly break his stare from her. Would that happen again now? Would his desire gain the upper hand this time? In the thought of the welfare of his kingdom, the king took a decision. He would not touch Aerith before the time had come. Otherwise, so he was sure his dark desires would overwhelm him and rob the

girl of what made her so valuable at the moment.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Minutes later there was a knock and Aerith came inside.

Sephiroth stared fixedly at her petite figure in the floor-length dress made from the finest materials. The hair elaborately coiffed, her cheeks covered with white powder, which made her seem even more fragile.

Aerith entered with cautious steps and did a curtsy that lacked the exercise.

The maids and other ladies of the court would certainly have to teach her a lot.

"Your Majesty."

Her gentle voice made the ruler dizzy and he struggled to breathe quietly – to breathe at all. "Sit down, " he ordered, pointing to a chair a few feet from his massive desk.

Sephiroth enjoyed the game of silky fabric around her waist as she crossed the room with faltering steps and sat down.

Nervously, she played with her elaborately dressed hair, looking down.

"Tell me something about you," his voice was calm and composed, but there was a fire inside him that burned his loins.

At first she was silent and showed him clearly that she wasn't happy with her spread.

But then she opened her rosy lips and her voice broke him again in the spell.

"I come from a village located east of Midgar. My father, I've never met him, my mother was taken by the sword thrust by one of your soldiers." She glanced at him with hateful eyes. Oh, this girl showed clear features of a rebel. She would certainly not give in so easily. Her subjugation would be a game to which he was more than eager to play.

"Your men kidnapped me from the house of my foster mother Elmyra."

Sort of thing he had heard of his follower, so he nodded and asked, "What are your interests? With what I could make your acclimation to life in court easier? "

Aerith winced briefly. Did the ruler indeed want to know what she did with her time? Or did he only ask for this to steal her most precious things away. Was it a trick?

"I took care of the flowers in the garden of my foster mother."

"Of course. Cetra is truly a talent that if it comes to plants. "

That was precisely the reason why she still had her innocence.

"Otherwise ... I've never lived in extravagant proportions. "

So her wishes were simple and down to earth.

"I will make sure that you get a garden of which you can take care of. The servant, who will be at your side will get everything you need. So do not hesitate to ask. "

He was quite alright when she concentrated her magic on the plants in Midgar and doing her spells. Thus, the recovery of pastures around Migar could be done immediately and quickly. And he then could taste the nectar of this delicate flower earlier .

"The dress looks really good on you," he coaxed with his bedroom voice.

He wanted to win her trust and affection, so that the only thing that bound her to him, were not chains, but honest feelings.

Oh, Sephiroth knew enough about this game already. Young girls like her still had her dream image of a knight in shining armor. He would treat her well, fulfill her desires and win her over.

Aerith would forget her family and friends.

And when she had once shared a bed with him, she would fall to him completely.

He would make her addicted to the feeling of his manhood inside her.

Aerith winced intimidated.

Oh, she was so young ... so delicate ... Maybe he should put his good intentions aside and cost some of the sweet nectar?

How much his masculinity longed to plunge into her silky depths once.

Again Sephiroth felt the longing in his loins. The thought of immersing himself completely in her burned in him. She was so small and dainty. And he could truly call himself to be particularly well equipped. Her first intercourse with him would certainly not be pleasant for her. But as an experienced lover he had enough knowledge to prepare her for it.

Oh, she would enjoy the sex as soon as he had once set her body on fire.

Sephiroth was already excited to see how many tries it would probably take to succeed in sowing his seed. Aerith was young and healthy.

It certainly would not take long.

To prove his manhood by begetting was a fascinating thought for him.

Previously he had always been very accurately sure that the women he bedded were not fertile at the moment. But now he no longer had to hold himself back and was able to enjoy the flower girl, whenever he was so inclined.

And he would make sure that his descendants were numerous.

What power would his heirs probably have, if they left the body of this girl?

His skills in the field of power and strategy were legendary, and she ... was a legend herself. The last pure daughter of her kind. Blessed with all its magic.

Their children would certainly be master of healing and the martial arts.

And they would inherit their mother's beauty. Truly perfect beings.

Absent-mindedly, he ran his eyes over the room to the cut flowers in the windows, he would have to change them soon. But he held his breath at the sight of the flowers teeming life. Here was the proof of her power. If she actually had so much magical power, he would surely soon be able to visit her

bed. Finally indulge her sweet, radiant light ... stain her white, pure soul with blood and darkness.

Sephiroth had to admit to himself that he had never been invited to such a temptation in his bed. Her submission would be an act of pure pleasure.

He was fully aware of the tightness in his leather pants; it had become painfull.

The girl had to get out of here, otherwise he would lose his mind and rob her of what made her so valuable.

"You can go now." /Or I go. Because otherwise things will happen, not in my mind or my people's./

Aerith seemed to be confused by this command. At first she couldn't to believe it, but then was visibly relieved and left the office after bowing before him.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Long after she had left the room, his gaze remained fixed on the door. A zany hope that she would come back again germinated in him, but he knew that it would remain unfulfilled. Maybe he was supposed to come to her?

The day was drawing to a close and Sephiroth already decided to do his royal duties the following morning.

He slowly stood up and walked around his desk.

_~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~_

_Sorry here stops the rated M chapter. I think it's even less XD_

_Like I said, search for the story somewhere else and you will find what you (maybe) want ^^_

_**So, a questions for you:**_

Where should he watch her?

1: In the bath (a huge building, not a small tub)

2: In her room while she dresses for bed and brushes her hair

3: In her room talking to her maids

4: In her room singing and dancing, showing the maids her folklore

Or:

5: Sephiroth thinking about his true mother her never met, standing in front of her picture, talking to it.

_I do whatever you want ^^ Just tell me._

_And of course the reviews are anonymous too. So even those who aren't members can talk to me ^^_


End file.
